Very few have ever heard a flower cry
by sabbaticgoatz
Summary: Yuri lo descubre el primer día que se une al Club de Literatura. Sayori le sonríe, con una sonrisa tan universal que incluso un recién nacido la sabe de memoria, y su corazón late como motosierra, así, tan peligroso. [GL]


**disclaimer:** si ddlc me perteneciera todas serían felices y el sayuri/natsunika sería canon bye

 **n.a:** ESTO ES HORRIBLEMENTE SELF-INDULGENT Y SÉ QUE TODOS AMAN EL NATSUYURI PERO PLS CONSIDER THIS. los opuestos se atraen,,,

 **n.a:** AU donde el prota no existe porque me cae para el orto ¿? uhmm. also, mientras que yuri no es una yandere en esto, tiene algunas tendencias... acosadoras, if you will

 **advertencia:** menciones de depresión y headcanons personales porque soy dios. también ooc

* * *

Lo primero que Yuri le mira a Sayori son las palmas, de rollo de canela (ella desea —anhela— tomarlas), y después el pelo, de durazno jugoso (adornado por un moño rojo, como si de un regalo se tratase, de esos que son dados a niños y los hacen tan, _tan_ felices, porque a Yuri ella la hace muy feliz. Sayori no lo sabe, no obstante. Yuri lo guarda como un secreto), y sus ojos— oh, qué brillantes eran, brillando con las lágrimas que aún no habían caído, surcando la tierra cubierta de polvo en su rostro. Un gris azulado en el cielo tormentoso que te ahogaba en la lluvia por venir.

 **( &)**

Ella lo descubre el primer día que se une al Club de Literatura, cuando todavía están tan solo Monika y Sayori. Ella le sonríe, con una sonrisa tan universal que incluso un recién nacido la sabe de memoria, y su corazón late como motosierra, _así_ , tan peligroso. Y cuando le habla, descubre que su voz siempre está en cierto tono cantarín, muy dulce y melodioso, como cigarra.

 **( &)**

Ella lo descubre una segunda vez, cuando se juntan a leer porque Sayori quiere que sean amigas. _Un desastre_. Yuri está acompañada de su novela favorita, mientras que Sayori está leyendo un libro sobre animales marinos, y Yuri casi se tienta a decir que tiene un ajolote de mascota, un poquito para llamar su atención.

—¿Estás bien, Yuri? Luces tensa —comenta ella, muy directa, preocupada.

—T-Tengo un ajolote de mascota —carraspea —, Umm, l-lo siento... Q-Quería decírtelo porque quizás te interesaba, peroporquéteinteresaríasporalguiencomoyoohdioses —masculla, ininteligible, nerviosa a más no poder.

Sayori pone una mano en su hombro, intentando calmarla, pero Yuri siente que su corazón está por salirse a través de sus oídos. Pero— entonces Sayori le sonríe, y todo está bien en el mundo. —¿Tienes un ajolote de mascota? ¡Wow, eso es genial! Debe ser mucho trabajo, de verdad que eres muy diligente, Yuri —dice, con honestidad, sin falso interés, y Yuri chilla un ''gracias'', con la cara haciéndole competencia al tomate más maduro.

 **( &)**

Una tercera vez, cuando se reúnen en su casa, en la de Yuri, para mostrarle a Sayori la susodicha mascota. Cuando se conocen Clark ( _Sayori no te burles por favor_ ) y Sayori, ella despotrica sobre lo mucho que le gusta, sobre que es muy tierno y sobre— sobre lo mucho que le recuerda a su dueña. Y lo dice todo muy descarado, sonriendo así, de oreja a oreja. Y Yuri muere un poquito. _¿Soy así de tierna?,_ casi quiere preguntar, algo libre.

 **( &)**

Asimismo, todo cambia cuando Natsuki (la niña-colisión estelar) se une al club. Sayori y ella se vuelven bastante cercanas, y no es porque Yuri se sienta celosa, no señor, pero—

 _Yo estuve aquí primero, Natsuki._

Y desde ese punto empieza a buscar excusas para pasar tiempo con la chica-girasol. La mayoría resultan victoriosas, sin interrupciones. Pero comienza a notar otras cosas, como que Sayori a veces tiene ojeras, muy pequeñitas, casi imperceptibles, y ella se da cuenta porque está _siempresiempresiempre_ mirándola, como si fuera un cuadro en una galería de arte, o también como a menudo va al baño y regresa con los ojos empañados. O como.

(ella luce tan triste).

 **( &)**

Yuri nota como Sayori últimamente va al lavado más seguido, y como sus sonrisas son más forzadas, como si un titiritero las estuviera haciendo por ella, o como— su diestra y siniestra se sienten frías. Esqueléticas (porque a veces se tocan y Yuri saborea el momento y jura nunca volver a lavarse las manos), y eso la preocupa en demasía. Y es la gota que derrama el vaso cuando escucha una conversación entre Monika y ella.

—P-Perdón, Monika, no me siento bien… Creo que me iré a casa más temprano, sí —dice, y su voz se quiebra, un poquito, solo lo suficiente para que la pelivioleta lo note.

—Está bien. Cuídate, por favor. Sería _terrible_ que algo le pasara a nuestra vicepresidenta —Monika le da un ligero apretón en el hombro y la deja marcharse.

Yuri decide ir a visitarla a su casa, para corroborar que todo está en orden (ella sabe que no lo está).

 **( &)**

 _Toc toc toc._

Yuri toca la puerta torpemente, pasando las manos por su gargantilla y después jugando con éstas, intentando detener el hormigueo de que _quizás ella no está bien y todo este tiempo no hice nada y_. ´

 _Escalofrío_.

Pero Sayori finalmente abre la puerta (está usando un pijama de Bob Esponja y Yuri piensa que es endemoniadamente adorable y _concéntrate maldición_ ). Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Sayori, mirándola a través de sus ojos nublados, como observando algo muy lejano al mismo tiempo que la mira.

—S-Sí —musita, pero recuerda rápidamente por qué está ahí en primer lugar y se arma de valor, inhalando y exhalando con fogosidad —, N-No, no estoy bien. S-Sayori, yo— he notado que últimamente tú no te sientes bien, urm… es decir— Q-Quiero ayudarte… _Por favor_ —no se da cuenta que está temblando.

Sayori la deja pasar, sin pronunciar palabra, y Yuri entra temerosa.

—E-Entonces… —comienza la de cabellos color lila, aunque es cortada por la ajena.

—¿Quieres jugo de naranja? —pregunta, con una expresión poco característicamente seria y voz rasposa, preparándose para servirse a ella misma.

—Sayori, no me cambies el tema —responde, con seriedad, también.

Sayori suspira, agotada.

—Estoy bien, Yuri —insiste.

—N-No es verdad —dice, muy agudo, como cuchilla sin filo. Sabe que está siendo molesta, pero no le podría importar menos. No en este preciso momento.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? _¿Por qué_ yo _te importo tanto?_ —ella endurece su agarre en el vaso, y pareciera que tiene la intención de romperlo. _Y quizás clavarse cada_ _guijarro en su carne, hasta hacerse sangrar y desaguarse hasta morir_.

—Porque yo… —titubea —, M-Me gustas, S-Sayori… como a una chica le gusta un chico, urm… O en este caso, dos chicas… ¡N-N-No quiere decir que me correspondas, s-siento decir algo tan presuntuoso! A-Argh… —traga saliva y toca su gargantilla con la diestra, estremeciéndose. _Se siente como piromanía en el corazón_.

Sayori se para en seco.

—Qué.

— ¡L-Lo siento!

La pelirrosa se queda estática unos momentos, boquiabierta y con los ojos pendientes como platos. Yuri también puede notar un rubor que le repta por el cuello.

 _Y lágrimas_.

Sayori está temblando, y comienza a sollozar, muy quedito, casi en silencio.

—L-Lo siento, Yuri… Y-Yo… No era mi intención – _hic_ – n-no era mi intención hacerte esto… —las lágrimas descienden por su semblante como una catarata.

Yuri no dice nada, y sin más se acerca a la más baja para arroparla en un abrazo. _El cabello de Sayori huele a shampoo de uvas, Yuri se da la molestia de confirmarlo_.

Sayori colisiona sus labios contra los de Yuri, mientras el lamento amargo sigue deslizándose de sus orbes. Su beso sabe a café barato y lágrimas. Es una experiencia agridulce.

Cuando se separan a causa de la falta de aire, Sayori todavía está llorando, pero parece más calmada ahora.

—He tenido una depresión horrible toda mi vida... —confiesa en un murmullo —, ¿Para qué hacer cualquier cosa si sé que soy completa, absolutamente inútil? —intenta secarse el llanto con la manga, pero Yuri decide hacerlo ella misma, pasándole el pulgar por sus pómulos, casi tierna.

—Te amo, Sayori. No eres inútil, ni nada de esas horribles cosas que dices. Eres una persona hermosa, no solo físicamente, pero también desde el fondo de tu corazón, aunque esté decorado con parches y curitas, es precioso —dice, con ojos adoradores, y le planta un casto beso en la frente.

—Y-Yuri – _hic_ – yo también te amo... —le dibuja una nebulosa hecha añicos en el rostro.

 **( &)**

Lo descubre una milésima vez cuando Sayori le sonríe.


End file.
